Talk:Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter/@comment-2060498-20150921142547
Because I am biggest NN scrub... Sacred Tree Divergence, "Tempest" Wisteria Stride (Released when both players' vanguards are grade 3 or greater!)'-Stride Step-one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them' Stride this card on your (VC) from face down. AUTO(VC)1/Turn Generation Break 2 ''(This ability is active if you have two or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone):Blast (1) & Choose three cards from your hand, and discard them & Choose a face down card named "Sacred Tree Divergence, "Tempest" Wisteria" from your G zone, and turn it face-up' At the end of the battle that this unit attacked a vanguard, choose one of your rear-guards. If you have 3 or more units with the same name as that unit, and if you have a heart card with "Wisteria" in its card name, you may pay the cost. If you do, Stand this unit, and it gets drive-1 until end of turn. '''Arboros Dragon, Verdant Genesis' Stride ''(Released when both players' vanguards are grade 3 or greater!)-Stride Step-one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them' ''Stride this card on your (VC) from face down. AUTO(VC):Blast (1) When this unit is placed on (VC), you may pay the cost. If you do, choose up to two of your rear-guards, search your deck for up to one card with the same card name as each of those units, call them to separate (RC), and shuffle your deck. Then, if you have a heart card with "Arboros" in its card name, choose your vanguard, and it gets "ACT(VC)1/Turn:a face down card named "Arboros Dragon, Verdant Genesis" from your G zone, and turn it face-up All of your units get "CONT(VC/RC):'''During your turn, if you have another unit with the same name as this unit on your (VC) or (RC), this unit gets Power+5000.". '''Purple Rose Musketeer Captain, Edrardo Stride (Released when both players' vanguards are grade 3 or greater!)'-Stride Step-one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them' Stride this card on your (VC) from face down. ACT(VC)1/Turn:Blast (2) & Choose a face down card named "Purple Rose Musketeer Captain, Edrardo" from your G zone, and turn it face up Look at seven cards from the top of your deck, search for up to two cards with "Musketeer" in their card name, call them to separate (RC), shuffle your deck and this unit gets Critical+1 until end of turn. Then, if the number of face up cards in your G zone is two or more, this unit gets "AUTO(VC):Blast (2) When this unit attacks a vanguard, you may pay the cost. if you do, until end of that battle, your opponent cannot call grade 0 cards from hand to (GC).", and all of your units with "Musketeer" in its card name get Power+3000 until end of turn. Eeeeh? While Arboros and Wisteria are more likely, Musketeers "technically" didn't get a Stride, so they do have a chance.